Lost On
by Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy
Summary: Ia menghilang, tetapi aku menunggunya, aku merasa, dia masih ada..


Lost On

Disclaimer : always J. K. Rowling

Summary : Ia menghilang, tetapi aku menunggunya, aku merasa, dia masih ada..

* * *

><p>Malam..<p>

Suatu seni lukis terindah buatan Tuhan..

Ia gantungkan Bulan yang begitu menawan..

Dan menghiasinya dengan Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan..

Indah..

Menakjubkan..

Semilir angin malam yang menyejukkan turut menemani..

Menggoyangkan pepohonan dan rerumputan di ladang..

Gesekan dedaunan turut menambah keindahan malam..

Dia disana..

Duduk di tempat favoritnya..

Dibawah pohon itu, dekat danau hitam..

"Andai kau disini, well, aku merindukanmu"

"_Aku merindukanmu juga_"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, aku tak ingin mendapati kau terluka"

"_Kau berlebihan_"

Dia hanya tersenyum, lalu tertawa kecil. Dia mengelus lembut rumput disebelahnya. Semilir angina datang lagi, menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna platina terang itu. Dia menutup matanya, menghirup udara sejuk itu. Matanya jatuh pada pantulan cahaya bulan di danau, indah.

"Tak bisakah kau mengakuinya? Dia sudah tak disini, mate!" tiba-tiba seseorang berkata, suara lelaki.

"Dia siapa, Blaise? Oh, apakah…" balas seseorang yang dibelakangnya, suara perempuan.

"Kurasa kau benar, Gin" potong seseorang lagi, suaranya lembut, dan selalu tenang.

"Dia ada" jawabnya dengan suara dingin, penuh dengan sarkasme.

"Oh, Draco" balas Ginny, dan merangkul lengan Harry.

"Ya, dia ada. Walau, well, kita tak menemukan jasadnya" jawab Harry dengan senyum.

"Terimakasih, Potter" Balas Draco

Blaise hanya geleng-geleng kepala, berusaha untuk memaklumi sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo, Lun, kita kembali saja" putus Blaise sambil menari tangan Luna.

"Tabahlah, mate" kata Harry sembari menepuk pundak Draco lalu pergi dengan Ginny, meninggalkan Draco sendirian.

"Dimana kau sebenarnya?" tanya Draco dalam lirih.

…~…

In another place…

"Hosh hosh hosh hosh" terdengar desah suara, seperti habis dikejar-kejar. Bukan, bukan, dia baru bangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya mimpi buruk mengganggunya.

Rambutnya berantakan, tubuhnya kurus tak terurus, wajahnya kucel, pakaiannya kumal, dan terdapat perban di kepalanya. Setelah ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan mengatur pernafasannya, ia melihat sekitar, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, jam tangannya tak lagi bertengger disitu. Ia meraba-raba tubuhnya, mencoba mencari tongkat sihirnya, nihil.

"DRACOOOO…"

…~…

Draco terbangun, sesak di dadanya membuat ia terbangun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dipanggil oleh Hermione, ia mendapatkan firasat, dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil jubahnya dan pergi.

Ia berlari, berlari mengabaikan apapun, termasuk Mrs. Norris, untung saja Mrs. Norris tak menyadari Draco. Ia berlari dan akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuannya, dibawah pohon dekat danau hitam. Ia menatap rembulan yang masih ada dilangit, memejamkan matanya, dan menghirup udara sejuk itu, menghirup seakan-akan ingin menghabiskannya, ingin meghirup seluruh oksigen yang ada. Kemudian ia menghembuskannya. Ia berbalik menghadap pohon itu dan meraba-rabanya, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Akhirnya" desah Draco setelah menemukan yang ia cari. Ya, sayatan berbentuk hati yang pernah ia pahat dengan Hermione waktu itu.

Flashback on~

"_Pahatan ini tlah ku sihir Drakkie"_

"_Kau sihir? Untuk apa?"_

"Bila suatu saat aku atau kau menghilang, kita bisa menggunakan ini"

"Menghilang?"

"_Ya, well, aku takut saja jika perdang akan membuat salah satu dari kita terpisah dan tidak dapat ditemukan, Drakkie"_

"_Kau menemukan mantra pelacak, eh, Hermy?"_

"_Aku iseng saja saat itu, dan aku mencobanya pada Mrs Norris dan ternyata berhasil. Buktinya Harry dan Ron selalu dapat menyelinap masuk ke dapur untuk mencuri makanan"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Jadi begini, bila aku menghilang sentuh saja namaku ini. Ikuti alurnya, kau lihatkan, kubuat dengan tulisan latin. Tentu saja menggunakan tongkatmu, Drakkie! Tetapi, jangan lupa untuk menyebut mantranya di titik awal dan titik akhir tulisan ini."_

"_Apa mantranya?"_

"_Peleasie Faineit"_

"_Cara kerjanya?"  
><em>

"_Ini, benda ini akan membuatmu mengetahui dimana letakku"_

"_Hmmmm"_

"_Tapi sebelumnya, ini membutuhkan darahmu"_

"Lalu bagaimana kau menggunakannya dengan Mrs Norris? Kau tak mungkin dengan sengaja menculiknya dan menyayat kakinya kan?"

"_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kebetulan saja saat itu kakinya berdarah dan ku ambil darahnya"_

"_Baiklah, baiklah"_

Flashback off~

Ya, ia tau ini saatnya. Ia mencabut tongkatnya, lalu mencari-cari pahatan nama Hermione dan menemukannya. Ia menaruhnya di ujung huruf 'H' dan…

"Peleasie Faineit!" dan tongkatny pun bergerak menelusuri pahatan nama tersebut. "Peleasie Faineit!" seru Draco lagi dan…

Kepalanya menjadi sangat amat pusing. Ia memegang kepalanya, dan tempelan itu, ya, tempelan yang ditempelkan Hermione untuk mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia berusaha menahan sakitnya dan tanpa sadar berteriak keras dan ia terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi yang ada dalam pandangan Draco kini adalah sebuah jalan, ia melihat papan nama penunjuk jalan tersebut. Devonicoast. Bukan sebuah daerah yang sering terdengar, bahkan ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ia berjalan terus, menyusuri jalan setapak itu. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk berhenti dan menoleh ke kiri, sebuah pondok bobrok yang sudah tak layak dihuni. Lampu di dalam rumah itu menyala dan ia mencoba masuk. Tak ada orang disana. Pondok itu kecil sekali, ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu, ia masuk dan melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Pansy Parkinson.

"Ku kira kau sudah mati" kata Draco, tapi anehnya, Pansy tetap diam, seakan tak mendengar hal itu. Pansy hanya menatap ke ranjang, sepertinya ada seseorang, dan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihatnya, dan terkejut…

…~…

Draco merasa tubuhnya diguncang, ia mencoba perlahan-lahan untuk membuka matanya sembari kembali menyusun puzzle-puzzle memori yang baru saja terjadi pada diriya.

"Hey, mate, sadarlah. Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" pertanyaan Blaise yang sangat menyerbu itu yang pertama kali ia dengar. "Aku sudah sadar ternyata" batin Draco.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan akhirnya berhasil menampakkan sepasang kristal abu-abu miliknya itu, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan mencoba bangkit. Tapi, kepalanya masih sangat pusing.

"Kau ditemukan di tempat itu lagi!" serbu Blaise lagi

"Diamlah!" balas Draco.

Harry tanpa sengaja melihat tempelan yang ada pada kepala Draco, kemudian ia berpikir dan tersentak, menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau, kau diberikan mantra itu olehnya, Malfoy?" tanya Harry

"Mantra? Olehnya? Siapa, Harry?" tanya Ginny

Draco terdiam, susunan puzzle-puzzle itu belum benar. Dia diam saja dan mencoba menyusunnya dengan sesegera mungkin.

"Devonicoast" suara Draco berbisik

"Apa? Desonios?" tanya Ginny

"Devonicoast, Weasley!" jawab Draco dengan suara yg lebih ia keraskan.

"Devonicoast? Itu kan daerah yang sudah lama terabaikan? Kata Daddy, disana banya Nargle. Darimana kau tau tempat itu, Draco?" tanya Luna

Draco hanya mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat ada apa disana. Satu puzzle lagi telah tertempel.

"Devonicoast, pondok bobrok, Pansy" begitu kata Draco berulang-ulang.

"Jangan mengarang, mate. Kau memang tidak beres! Pansy sudah meninggal!"

Harry kemudian menepuk jidatnya. "Aku tau sekarang!"

"Apa?" tanya Ginny dan Blaise bersamaan.

"Devonicoast, pondok, Pansy. Ya, aku tau" seru Harry lagi.

Yang lain hanya memandang aneh, Draco masih terus berpikir.

"Malfoy pasti menggunakan mantra Hermione itu, lalu ia berada di Devonicoast, memasuki sebuah pondok, bertemu dengan Pansy, dan…" Harry tak melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, tak sanggup mengungkapkannya.

"sejauh itu kau benar, Potter. Cuma aku lupa satu hal, tentang ranjang, Pansy melihatnya terus"

Dengan tenang Luna tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kau menemukan dia disana, Draco?"

Semua tersentak, Draco juga, "HERMIONE! DIA DI DEVONICOAST, DI PONDOK BOBROK DENGAN PANSY! YA, AKU MELIHATNYA DISANA!" teriak Draco

"Kau berkhayal lagi, mate. Luna memang suka membicarakan hal-hal konyol, dan kujelaskan lagi, Pansy sudah tidak ada!" seru Blaise

"Tidak, tidak" seru Harry. "Mantra Hermione tidak pernah salah! Aku dan Ron sudah mencobanya 4 kali dan selalu benar. Karena efeknya yang menyakitkan itu, aku tak mau lagi mencobanya" jawab Harry

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Madam Pomfrey dengan sedikit marah, dibelakangnya Prof McGonagall juga mengikuti.

"Draco Malfoy menemukan tempat Hermione berada Profesor" Harry menyahut.

"Benarkah? Benarkah dia masih hidup? Bagaimana kau tau Mr Malfoy? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Prof McGonagall dengan sedikit panik.

"Ceritanya panjang Profesor, dia ada di Devonicoast, di sebuah pondok bobrok bersama Pansy" jawab Draco.

"Dia terluka?"

"Saya tak tau pasti professor, tapi keadaan ia diranjang menggambarkan ia sedang terluka, saya rasa" jawab Draco lagi.

"Kita harus kesana sekarang, Mr Zabini, Mr Potter, ayo, segera kita ber-apparate ke sana" sahut Prof McGonagall

Dan mereka pergi keluar kastil, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa ber-apparate disini.

"Kalau begitu, Mr Malfoy, minumlah ini, kau butuh istirahat." Kata Madam Pomfrey sembari memberikan Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. "Dan kalian lebih baik ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan" lanjutnya kepada Luna dan Ginny. Setelah say bye, mereka pun meninggalkan Draco.

…~…

"P-p-p-profesor McGonagall? Ada apa? Bagaimana anda bisa tau saya disini?" tanya Pansy setelah mereka sampai di Pondok itu.

"Panjang ceritanya Miss Parkinson, sekarang, kau ikut aku kembali ke Hogwarts. Mr Potter, cepat cari Miss Granger" perintah Prof McGonagall.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tau dia ada disini juga, Profesor?" tanya Pansy

"Ceritanya terdengar sangat gila, kau tau Pans" sahut Blaise dibelakang.

…~…

"Mione!" sahut Harry setelah menemukan Hermione.

"Akhirnya, bagaimana keadan Drakkie, Harry?"

"Dia sedang di Hospital Wings, ku tebak kau tak memberitahukan efeknya"

Hermione hanya tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Harry yang menggendongnya. Harry membawanya keluar.

"Profesor McGonagall!" seru Hermione. "Miss Granger! Bagimana bisa, ah, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke Hogwarts! Ayo, Mr Zabini, kau gandeng Miss Parkinson" perintah Prof McGonagall. Dan mereka kembali lagi.

…~…

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, semua anak merayakannya saat Prof McGonagall memberitahu bahwa Pansy dan Hermione kembali ke Hogwarts. Draco sudah pulih dan Hermione sudah mulai membaik. Pansy menceritakan perjalanannya di depan podium. Secara khusus pula, Madam Pomfrey – yang dengan berat hati – mengijinkan Hermione untuk ke Aula Besar mendengarkan cerita Pansy. Pansy mulai menceritakan, bagaimana ketika ia terserang salah satu Orde, bagaimana ia dalam pelarian mengejar Harry dkk dan pingsan saat pertempran dan malah tersesat di Partiseals, daerah dekat Devinicoast. Bagaimana ia akhirnya mnemukan pondok dan akhirnya menemukan Hermione ketika memncari kayu bakar. Bagaimana ia kehilangan tongkatnya ketika pertempuran itu, dan susahnya merawat Hermione, susahnya mencari makanan untuk mereka berdua, karena daerah itu adalah daerah yang asing. Bagaimana akhirnya Hermione sadar dan tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama Draco dan keesokan harinya Prof McGonagall datang menjemputmereka.

Semua mendengarkan dengan penuh khidmat, kadang ikut menangis mengikuti cerita Pansy. Dan ketika Pansy mengakhiri ceritanya, semua bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri. Tak ada yang menyangka ternyata Pansy bisa melakukan hal itu.

…~…

1 bulan kemudian..

Dibawah pohon itu, seorang Draco Malfoy memandang Danau Hitam. Tapi, ia tak sendirian lagi, ia sudah bersama kekasihnya, Hermione Granger.

"Kau berhasil menemukanku. Mengapa tak kau lakukan sejak dulu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku tak tau kau masih hidup atau tidak. Aku melakukan hal itu karena aku merasa mendengar suara teriakanmu" jawab Draco

"Aku memang meanggilmu" jawab Hermione terkikik. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendengarnya? Panggilan hati?" tanya Hermione

Draco hanya terdiam dan memutar bola matanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak, itu panggilan dari hati pastinya.

"Kau lucu kalau sedang marah, kau tau it- hmph" kata-kata Hermione terpotong karena Draco sudah mencium bibirnya. Draco menciumnya dengan ganas, meluapkan segala kerinduan yang ada. Semilir angina dan gesekan dedaunan membuat Susana semakin romantis. Ah, dunia serasa milik berdua, indahnya. Setelah pasokan udara mereka habis, Draco melepaskannya.

"Hermy" ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya lalu membukannya, membuat Hermione terperangah. "Will you be my wife?"

-END-

* * *

><p>Ya ya ya ya..<p>

Aku tau ini panjaaaannnngggg banget..

Makanya untuk cerita akhir, kalian karang sendiri deh.. XD

Sekalian kenang-kenangan karena bentar lagi bakal Hiatus.. #plakkkk

Well, mudah-mudaha kalian seneng..

Sekedar note, Ron ceritanya bunuh diri disini karena ia kehilangan Hermione..

RnR please.. :D


End file.
